The Loneliness Behind The Happiness
by Gothic-Fairy-Kiko
Summary: Have you ever had a best friend whom you had to leave? Do you ever wish you could find them somehow? What if you did, what would you say? SoraKairi High school fic kinda I suck at summeries...


**Me: Hmmm… So this is what the author's note looks like!**

**Sora: Well if you would have typed this sooner you could have seen this sooner…**

**Me: Just because I'm a procrastinator it doesn't mean you can make fun of me…Starts to sniffle**

**Sora: I'm sorry here let me say the disclaimer for you… Shayne doesn't own anything related to Kingdom Hearts and/or Final Fantasy or any other type of really fun things. She doesn't even own the ability to type fast.**

**Me: 'Tis true… And who told you to say my real name!**

**Sora: Uhhhh…**

**Me: You're going to disappear for a very long time in the story.**

**Sora: NOOOOOOO!**

**Me: Anyway on with the story!**

**This is my first Fan-fic so things may seem a bit… off. But forgive me! I'm trying!**

_**Chapter 1: How it all began**_

The auburn-haired girl lay in her bed thinking how her life had come to**_ this_**. I mean just the other day she thought her life couldn't get any better and guess what, it got worse.

'_Stupid karma'_ she thought.

I bet your probably wondering what happened. Well actually it started when she was ten years-old, it just gradually got worse. Anyway here it is…

_Knock knock_

The little red-head ran to the door to find a boy with blond hair standing there.

"Kairi!" He screeched," Do you wanna come play with us! He looked as if the world was absolutely perfect; she always thought he was too optimistic.

"Okay!" Kairi smiled running outside and seeing her other three friends. One boy and two girls.

"So what are gonna do?" One of the taller girls asked. She had long black hair in a ponytail. She had a black tank top and shorts on. Her name was Tifa.

"I was thinking about kick ball!" The boy who pulled Kairi out of her house replied. He had a red t-shirt on and jeans that were slightly ripped at the knees. His name was Roxas. (A/n Roxas is hyper! Yay! .)

"That sounds like fun!" The other girl smiled brightly. Her brown hair in pig tails in an odd fashion (A/n At least I think so O) She had a sleeveless orange shirt and a skort. Her name was Olette.

"Only if I'm on Kairi's team! " The last boy yelled happily grabbing her hand. A slight hinge of pink grazed the surface of his and Kairi's face. When he realized what he did he quickly withdrew his hand and uttered a faint 'sorry'. It was almost more than obvious that the two liked each other but they were too stubborn to admit it. (A/n They're only ten!)

"Okay fine but someone needs to go get Riku, or else we'll have uneven teams!" Roxas told them then added," Well actually it's either him or the three sisters down the street." Just the thought of the sisters made him twitch. They were the most preppy girls in all of Destiny Islands. He knew that everyone much rather preferred the calm, cool, and collected boy, Riku.

"I'll get him!" Tifa yelled rather happy about the idea and ran toward his house. The group waited rather patiently for about five minutes until they saw Tifa come back dragging a silver-haired boy with her.

"Riku!" Kairi yelled, apparently happy to see him. Sora couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy but stopped himself when he heard that little annoying voice in the back of his head

'_Will you calm down! You're only ten for crying out loud! There will be plenty more times to tell her…' _

"So what have I been dragged into this time?" Riku asked the younger kids.

"We're gonna play kick ball so we need even teams!" Roxas replied as happy as ever. Kairi didn't really understand why he hated hyper people so much. He was one himself!

"Weren't you going to ask if we could play?" A very girly voice said behind them. They all turned to see what they didn't want to see the most. The preppy trio.

**I wish I possessed the ability to make a decent cliff-hanger… Anyway! Not bad for my first fan-fic! Don't be too mean in the reviews but please, please review! I hate to be left in the dark… Someone turn the lights on please! I promise my later chapters will be longer! Press the weirdly colored gray button thing! **


End file.
